<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb Ways to Get Powers by Swagphia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717962">Dumb Ways to Get Powers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia'>Swagphia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, He's cool, I especially like hotdog Dan, I like them, Origin Story, gonna do this for all of the stupid heroes from the New York special, i wrote this during school, no beta we die like men, so be on the look out for updates, this is gonna be a bunch of oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't watched the NY special, this will have spoilers, so be warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Keynes/Olympia Hill, Majestia/Knightowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb Ways to Get Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was just doing his job. Selling hotdogs to the… well not exactly smiling citizens- it’s New York- but whatever. He was on his lunch break, just eating one of his hotdogs when it happened. He heard a growl. Looking around, not seeing anything, Dan was about to go back to eating when he felt a sharp pain on his lip. Slowly looking down, he saw HIS HOTDOG BIT HIM.</p><p> </p><p>“OH WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Dan yelled, standing up. </p><p> </p><p>HIS HOTDOG HAS A FACE! WHY DOES HIS HOTDOG HAVE A FACE?!?!? Dan quickly grabbed and threw it on the ground before stomping it to death. He is NOT dealing with this shit. FUCK that. He brought a finger to his lip… blood. HE’S BLEEDING BECAUSE OF A HOT DOG. </p><p> </p><p>Dan decided to take the rest of the day off. For mental health purposes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Dan was ready for work, convinced that he hallucinated the whole thing, after all, hot dogs don’t have faces, right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A middle-aged woman asking for his manager. IT’S A FUCKING HOTDOG CART! She finally stops yelling and gets her hotdog. Dan just wanted nothing more than for him to never see her again. Unbeknownst to him, a little bit of his magic seeped into the hotdog, granting that exact wish.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she took a bite, she vanished. Right in front of him. Startled, Dan jumps up, looking around. Nothing. She’s simply… gone. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Dan says softly, staring at where the woman was standing just 5 seconds ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He thought that weird shit was done, but it kept happening, whatever he wished for about someone, it happened to them as soon as they took a bite of one of his hotdogs. It’s kinda awesome. And kinda terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>How did this happen though? How did he get these powers which he definitely shouldn’t be trusted with? His mind flashed back to the hotdog. Was the hotdog real? Did he really get bit by a hotdog? DID HE GET SUPERPOWERS FROM A HOTDOG???? That’s crazy. Like very crazy. Maybe he should admit himself into a mental institution. Except, that woman really disappeared. That was real. He’s sure of it. HE HAS SUPERPOWERS!! Like, lame superpowers, but still! Superpowers! </p><p> </p><p>Well, its time for a choice. Hero or villain? Heroes are cool, but villains get to go apeshit all the time. So, what should he be? </p><p> </p><p>“Well running from cops sounds so hard.” Dan mumbles, “I should just be a hero, but like a support hero so I don’t have to exercise.” </p><p> </p><p>Dan nods to himself and comes up with a plan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“YO! Is this the superhero meeting?!” Dan shouts, breaking into Majesta and Knight Owl’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the F***? My sensors didn’t detect you.” Says one very distinctly, very teenage girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, did I get the wrong room? More importantly, did you just censor yourself?” Dan asks, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Aeon, what word did you just say?" The other girl asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Our parents said to not tell you, Jess” The girl, Aeon says before turning back to Dan, “How did you get in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ate a hotdog,” Dan says.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door bursts open, two women, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair, burst in.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CURSE, AEON” The one with brown hair screams.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously! What does that word mean!” Jess cries out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, you guys get notifications when I curse,” Aeon says.</p><p> </p><p>“Barb, don’t curse in front of the children!” The blonde-haired woman admonished who is apparently Barb. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m-I’m just gonna go,” Dan says, walking out the door. </p><p> </p><p>None of them even notice him leave.</p><p> </p><p>They met again a couple of days later, apparently, he had the right room! The next meeting went a lot later and Dan officially became a superhero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qw6Yuuv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>